


Cappuccino

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Gift Fic, Good Taste, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago n'a jamais aimé le café ou le cappuccino mais quelqu'un pourrait bien le faire changer d'avis, au quelque chose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappuccino

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas descendu aussi tôt pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais ce matin il n'avait voulu croiser personne, il souhaitait être en paix pour profiter de ce jour qui s'annonçait lumineux, mais aussi pour être seul et penser. Alors, il s'était extrait de son lit sans faire de bruit, s'était rendu dans la salle de bains sur la pointe de pieds et était sorti de la chambre comme un voleur. Maintenant qu'il était dans la Grande Salle, l'un des seuls Serpentard présent, il regarda les victuailles apparaître sur la table. Alors qu'il se servait son thé à la bergamote, le plus délicieux qui soit, ses yeux furent attirés par une théière blanche plus impressionnante, dont l'anse était recouverte d'arabesques d'encre bleue. Cette théière. C'était la première chose dont il se saisissait tous les matins. Ses longs doigts élégants quittèrent sa tasse, de laquelle s'échappait cette senteur qu'il aimait tant et qui pourtant, ce matin, ne suffisait pas à le satisfaire. Il se saisit de l'autre théière et se versa une nouvelle tasse qui se remplit d'un liquide opaque et sombre. Il fit la moue. Cette substance ne lui plaisait guère. Et pourtant, l'odeur en était déjà alléchante. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Alors que celles-ci tremblaient légèrement à l'intrusion de ce liquide, qui lui était si étranger, son cœur s'emballa. Ce goût. Ce goût succulent dont il avait pu se délecter la veille au soir. C'était la caresse de ses lèvres, le goût de sa bouche. Il sentit des rougeurs naître sur ses joues opalines à ce souvenir. Alors que ses camarades entraient les lieux, il se ressaisit et n'eut pas de mal à discerner les yeux céladon qui s'étaient posés sur lui, suspicieux. Toujours aussi peu sûrs d'eux et pourtant ils étaient somptueuses merveilles. Drago sourit alors que les yeux, bien que baissés, ne cessaient de le fixer. Il remplit alors à nouveau la tasse et la tendit à son camarade.  
« Le cappuccino n'est pas si bon ce matin... », Commenta-t-il alors que Blaise le regardait surpris.  
« Depuis quand tu bois du cappuccino, Drago », lui demande Pansy, qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés.  
« Il m'arrive d'en prendre, Pansy... Mais il n'est généralement que peu goûteux. Pourtant hier soir, j'ai pu en goûter un dont je n'ai pu oublier la douceur... »  
Alors qu'il parlait à son « amie », il observa du coin de l'œil le jeune Italien qui semblait lui aussi n'avoir rien oublié du baiser langoureux qu’ils avaient échangé la veille et dont les joues venaient de s'enflammer. Le cappuccino était réellement une crémeuse et douceur, tout comme l'étaient ses lèvres.


End file.
